ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Fifth Generation Cards in the PPC Card Game
Generation Five in the PPC Card Game included lots of agent, location, canon and monster cards, but no crossovers or enemies, and only two Mary Sues (the least of any set to date). It also created a new, grouped fandom for video game continua. This expansion marks the first time Huinesoron released the secret shiny cards with the rest of the set; the ones with alternate shiny forms are arbitrary and random. See the full set here. The Cards Agents Note that the divisions here reflect the game's mechanics, and not canonical divisions that the actual agents serve under. *Angus MacFarlane: Department of Intelligence - Discworld *Anneli Rodriguez: Department of Floaters - Any Fandom *Ari: DF - Anime *Barid: All-Purpose Department - Video Games *Brightbeard: APD - VG *Cinderella: DF - Harry Potter *Danny Richardson: Department of Mary Sues - VG *Decima: Department of Bad Slash - HP **alternate shiny *Diocletian: DMS - The Lord of the Rings *Doc: DF - Les Misérables *Dr. Kindheart: Medical Department *Ellipsia: DF - VG *Eusabius: Department of Implausible Crossovers - VG *Florestan: DIC - VG *Gaspard De Grasse: DoI - VG *Gilbert Hawk: DMS - VG *Greg: DMS *Gremlin: DBS - science fiction **alternate shiny *Gypsy Roberts: DBS - SF *Lana: DMS - Anime *Laura Dukes: DMS - VG *Madison O'Grady: Department of Geographical Aberrations - SF *Narav: DMS - Anime *Nasir Beydoun: DoI - VG *Natasha: DF - VG *Nathan: DF - SF *Nikki Cherryflower: DF - Anime *Oscar Henson: DBS - LotR *Paddlebrains: DBS - HP *Priyala: DF - VG *Riboflavin: Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species - HP **alternate shiny *Saline: DF - SF **alternate shiny *Sergio Turbo: DF - Anime *Stevius: Department of Character Protective Services - The Chronicles of Narnia *Suicide: DMS - Any *Sylvia: DF - SF *Tera: DF - Anime *Xanthus Garkaran: DF - VG *Xericka: DBS - VG Mary Sues *Rowena Whyte *Starr Prettypretty-princess Locations *Aiur - VG *Black Mesa - VG *Charlotte's Barrier - Anime *Char Nydus Network - VG *Citadel - VG *City 17 - VG *Collector Base - VG *Death Mountain - VG *Denerim - VG *Elly's Barrier - Anime *Ganon's Tower - VG *Gertrud's Barrier - Anime *Gerudo Valley - VG *Green Hill Zone - VG *Highway 17 - VG **alternate shiny *Hyrule Castle - VG *Hyrule Field - VG *Kirkwall - VG *Lost Woods - VG *Mar Sara - VG *New Gettysburg - VG *Normandy SR-2 - VG *Oktavia's Barrier - Anime *Peach's Castle - VG *Rainbow Cruise - VG *Ravenholm - VG *Stratholme - VG *Temple of Time - VG *The Deep Roads - VG *The Fade - VG *Titan Station - VG *Tuchanka - VG *USG Ishimura - VG *White Forest - VG *World 1-1 - VG **alternate shiny *Xen - VG Canon Characters *Alistair - VG *Anders - VG *Beruthiel - LotR *Enjolras - Les Mis *Fate Testarossa - Anime *Garrus Vakarian - VG *Garyuu - VG *Homura Akemi - Anime *Idril Celebrindal - LotR **alternate shiny *Isaac Clarke - VG *Jagged Fel - SF *Kaname Madoka - Anime *Lady Sylvanas - VG *Luna Lovegood - HP *Mal Reynolds - SF *Mario - VG *Miki Sayaka - Anime **alternate shiny *Mirax Terrik - SF *Miss MacKinnon - Protectors of the Plot Continuum *Nanoha - Anime **alternate shiny *Pac-Man - VG *Princess Peach - VG *Sakura - Anime *Sakura Kyoko - Anime *Sam Carter - SF *Sephiroth - VG *Shining Armor - Anime *Sonic the Hedgehog - VG *Syaoran Li - Anime *Tali'Zorah vas Normandy - VG **alternate shiny *Terra - VG *Thrall - VG *Tomoe Mami - Anime *Tonks - HP *Urdnot Wrex - VG *Violetta - Anime *Yuuno Scrya - Anime *Zelda - VG *Zoey - VG Monsters *Anthony - Anime *Bel-Shamharoth - Disc *Cerberus Trooper - VG **alternate shiny *Charlotte - Anime *Gertrud - Anime *Goomba - VG *HN Elly - Anime *Hurlock - VG *Koopa Troopa -VG *Kriemhild Gretchen - Anime *Kyubey - Anime *Motobug - VG *Ogre - VG *Oktavia Von S - Anime *Paratroopa - VG *Pyotr - Anime *Reaper Husk - VG *Slasher - VG *Thresher Maw - VG *Walpurgis Nacht - Anime Category:PPC Card Game Category:Lists